happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fish Job 2/Chapter 3
This article is about the third chapter of the 53th episode of Happy Peep "The Fish Job 2". Plot (In the dark dimension, two shard emperor penguins came up to the Feather God to inform him some news) *Shard Emperor #1: Feather God, we just found the location of our next attack in Antarctica. *Feather God: Ah yes, the ocean. I will destroy every single bird in the universe. When we get the fish, it will be ours. *Shard Emperor #2: All of it is for us. *Feather God: Uh huh. I should be heading to the ocean now where Antarctica is just there for us. Here i go! *teleport* *Shard Emperor #1: Good luck, he's gonna need it. (The Feather God teleported to Antarctica. Back in the ocean of Antarctica in the ice ship) *Esequiel: All sail the seas. I wonder what we're heading to now? *Fergio: At vast the lands. *Montay: I'm checking to see if their ships or not. *Rio: I have a feeling that our friends were rescued by the policemen just like last time. *Esequiel: I have a feeling that the penguin capturer is still there. *Montay: I thought he was in prison forever. *Esequiel: Nah, prison doesn't matter. *Rio: As long as our friends are with the policemen, they will be fine. *Montay: What the police have to do with the situation? *Rio: Because, Mumble told us about it. His stories, his adventures, and all of the things he done. *Cho Cho: Does it mean that he's a storyteller? *Rio: Yes. He can tell stories like Lovelace. *Montay: Ah stories. *Fergio: I wish i can tell my story. *Sven: Lovelace sing a song about me a long time ago. *Dantel: We know that Sven. It's a mystery from the past. *Rio: We need to focus. *Montay: I see the ships. I saw it. *Sven: There's more of them?! Oh no, i'm a chicken now. *Montay: You won't be a chicken Sven. You're a puffin. *Sven: Oh. I am. *Rio: One of the two ships has our friends on board. *Dantel: There's more on the ocean. Five of them are here. *Cho Cho: Oh wow. I didn't know there's five of them in the sea. *Sven: I will check on the ships. Follow me. *Rio: Ok, let’s go. *Sven: Researchers Aurora. That the ship i wanted to go. *Rio: Well Sven, Beny and his men are on that ship. *Sven: No rockstar? No beanie man? They stole the ship. Head this way. (The ice ship head over to the Researchers Aurora ship) *Montay: There is it. *Dantel: I can see it with my own eyes. *Coach Oro: Holy cannoli. There's more of them. *Cho Cho: Let's go after them! (In the Reasearchers Aurora ship) *Beny: What is that? *Ken: That is no human ship. It's a iceberg made from penguins! *Beny: Penguins! I'll catch them. *Esequiel: *mind sense* It is heard that Lovelace is in the ship. *Sven: Lovelace! *Rio: Lovelace is being held captive by Beny and his men. *Montay: Look out! *Esequiel: Get ready, the penguin capturer is back. *Rio: Noted. Let's rescue Lovelace. (Montay, Cho Cho, Rio, Dantel, Coach Oro, Esequiel, Fergio and Sven jump out of the ice ship and fight the aliens) *Beny: Get the penguins! *Ken: Capture them! *Rio: Run guys, run! *Montay: But we just got here. *Rio: We need to show these bad boys that we mean business. *Coach Oro: Hey! Today you're not getting all the fish away. *Beny: Beat it. *use his net to catch Oro* *Dantel: *save Oro from Beny* *Beny: Gah! *Dantel: He has the net. Run! *Coach Oro: Oh no. What if your mommy get a call from the bad teacher from school and the bad teacher want to say something about a bad boy from the class. *Dantel: I have a bad boy once from my class. Then he went to cluster school. *Coach Oro: That is one big cluster of a group. *Montay: Guys, Beny stole all of the fishes from the net eariler. *Rio: Montay, we know. *Cho Cho: Who gonna cut it all off? *Fergio: Anyone? Nobody? *Esequiel: I can't believe it's heavy to cut like a sack of sand. *Rio: We need to focus on finding Lovelace and rescuing him. *Beny: I got you now! *Montay: Move back! Jump! *Ken: They're getting away. *Beny: Go men go. You're making them escape. (The penguins are running in the direction so they can save Lovelace) *Beny: Men, go after them! (Beny and his fisherman go after the heroes as they run to the area where Lovelace is being held captive in hopes of rescuing him) *Montay: Open the door! *Fergio: *jump and open the door* Let's go. *Esequiel: We must head over to the nursery rooms where we can find Lovelace. *Rio: Agreed. Let's go there. *Montay: Come on so we can escape in time. (Inside the ship) *Ken: Catch the penguins! *Montay: Oh no, they caught us. Run! *Rio: Agreed. Let's run. (Into the hallway of the ship) *Fisherman #1: Come back here! *Fisherman #2: Yeah, stupid. *Fisherman #3: Big Boss, they're getting away. *Beny: I'll catch them! *Ken: Go right! (The group goes right) *Fergio: Wait up! *Esequiel: Brother, stick with us. *Fergio: I'm trying, but they all have nets with them. MORE TO COME Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions